Problem: Simplify the expression. $(5r-6)(-4r+7)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${5r-6}$ onto the ${-4r}$ and ${7}$ $ = {-4r}({5r-6}) + {7}({5r-6})$ Then distribute the ${-4r}.$ $ = ({-4r} \times {5r}) + ({-4r} \times {-6}) + {7}({5r-6})$ $ = -20r^{2} + 24r + {7}({5r-6})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = -20r^{2} + 24r + ({7} \times {5r}) + ({7} \times {-6})$ $ = -20r^{2} + 24r + 35r - 42$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -20r^{2} + 59r - 42$